Power Rangers: UltiChangers
Power Rangers: UltiChangers is an live-action series based on the Power Rangers franchise created by Billy2009. The series is produced by Saban Entertainment/Brand and ???. Its tells the story of five peoples fighting the evil forces of Darkor and his army where they become the Power Rangers: UltiChangers. Its become the first Power Rangers series to be adapted into an Super Sentai series, ???. UltiChangers takes the elements from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers: Wild Force, and Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive. Synopsis After the event of Countdown to Destruction, the citizens of Angel Grove has rebuild their home town where its just become an huge attraction to many peoples cause of its history with the Power Rangers where no evil villains attacks the city that until in the present day, an demon from the underworld named Darkor attacks the city of Angel Grove with his army of demons, Than, an angel-like god named Hope summons five humans to become an new team of Power Rangers know as the Power Rangers: UltiChangers. Characters Rangers * Richard "Richie" Radfield/Red UltiChangers Ranger * Brian Landers/Blue UltiChangers Ranger * Seth Banners/Green UltiChangers Ranger * Melissa "Mel" Starkinson/Yellow UltiChangers Ranger * Amanda Turner/Pink UltiChangers Ranger * UltiKnight Changer Allies * Hope * Alpha 6 Supporting Characters Villains * Darkor (1-47) * Makeacus (1-45) * Hush (1-46) * Dominisanda (1-21) * Zaron/Dark UltiChanger Ranger (18-37) * Shadowatoxs (1-47) Monsters * Pharaoh (3) * Mazer (4) * Bi-Brawler (5) * Madame Beauticreep (6) * Garbage Goblin (7) * Kararzok the Tamer (8) * Hydro Hog (9) * Jokester (10) * Yellow Face (11) * Deceptigladiator (12) * Mirrorazor (13) * Sir Krarabax (15-16) * Computor (17) * Skelelwizard (18) * Ti-Titan (19) * Warmurai (20-21) * Shinobinator (22) * Mr. Printer (23) * Dark UltiChanger Megazord Prototype (24) * Riddlemaster (25) * * * * * * * * * * * * Arsenal Transformation Items * UltiChanger Morphers * UltiKnight Changer Morpher Weapons * Phoenix Bow * Swordfish Saber * Gorilla Cannon * Jaguar Claw * Pegasus Bazooka * UltiKnight Blade * Recycle Blaster Group Weapons * UltiChanger Blaster * Super UltiChanger Blaster * Vehicles * UltiCycles Zords & Megazords * UltiChanger Ultrazord ** Super UltiChanger Megazord *** UltiChanger Megazord **** Red Phoenix Zord **** Blue Swordfish Zord **** Green Gorilla Zord **** Yellow Jaguar Zord **** Pink Pegasus Zord ** UltiKnight Megazord *** Gold Dragon Zord *** Teal Tyrannosaurus-Rex Zord ** UltiWheeler Zord ** Ultisaurus Megazord *** Teal Tyrannosaurus-Rex Zord *** Crimson Triceratops Zord *** Navy Ptreadactyl Zord * Silver Unicorn Zord * Crimson Triceratops Zord * Navy Ptreadactyl Zord * White Tiger Zord * Lime Turtle Zord * Purple Falcon Zord * Orange Armadillo Zord * Brown Bison Zord * Bronze Monkey Zord * Gray Eagle Zord * Cyan Shark Zord Evil Zords * Dark UltiChanger Megazord ** Black Spinosaurus Zord ** Dark Yellow Vulture Zord ** Dark Green Squid Zord Episodes # Ulti... Changed!, Pt. 1: # Ulti... Changed!, Pt. 2: # Rookie in Red: # A-Maz-Ing: # Go for the Green: # Amanda's Fights Back!: # Recycle Day: # Taming the Beast: # A Blue Streak: # Quit Joking Around: # Yellow Ranger To the Rescue: # Back to Basic: # Mirror, Mirror on the Wall: # Hush's Wrath: # The Knight, Pt. 1: # The Knight, Pt. 2: # Hacked!: # Enter: Zaron: # UltiKnight's Choices: # The Dark Ranger, Pt. 1: # The Dark Ranger, Pt. 2: # Hunting Seasons: # Art Duel: # Clash of the Megazords: # Riddle me This, Riddle me That: # # The Dark UltiChanger Zords: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Final Battle, Pt. 1: # The Final Battle, Pt. 2: Category:Billy2009 Category:Animated Category:Crossovers